Frankenstein Unbound
Category:Films | directed by = Roger Corman | written by = Roger Corman F.X. Feeney | produced by = Jay Cassidy; Roger Corman; Kobi Jaeger; Laura J. Medina; Thom Mount | music by = Carl Davis | cinematography = Armando Nannuzzi Michael Scott | edited by = Mary Bauer Jay CassidyEditor Jay Cassidy is credited as Jay Lash Cassidy in this film. | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = November 2nd, 1990 | mpaa rating = | running time = 85 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $11,500,000 IMDB; Frankenstein Unbound (1990); Box office & Business. | gross revenue = $334,748 Box Office Mojo; Frankenstein Unbound (1990); Total lifetime grosses (domestic). | preceded by = | followed by = }} Frankenstein Unbound is an American feature film of the horror and science fiction genres. It was written and directed by low-budget monster mogul Roger Corman based on a novel by author Brian Aldiss. The screenplay was co-written by F.X. Feeney. The film was produced by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and released theatrically in the United States on November 2nd, 1990. The movie stars John Hurt as the time-traveling Doctor Joe Buchanan, Raul Julia as Doctor Victor Frankenstein, Bridget Fonda as Mary Wollstonecraft Godwin and Nick Brimble as Frankenstein's monstrous creation. Plot Cast Appearances * Joe Buchanan * Mary Wollstonecraft Godfrey Shelley * Victor Frankenstein * The Monster * Elizabeth Lavenza * William Frankenstein Referenced only; does not appear in the film. * George Gordon Byron * Percy Bysshe Shelley * Justine Moritz * Reade * Dorrie * Werner * Switzerland * Automobile * 1817 * 19th century * 2031 * 21st century * Bride of Frankenstein * Burn victims * Enhanced vehicle * Frankenstein * Hangings * Heart ripped out * Monster * Narrator * Severed limbs * Scientific experimentation * Scientist * Technician * Time travel * Village Notes * Copyright holder: 1990, Byron Films, Inc. * Frankenstein Unbound redirects to this page. * Frankenstein Unbound is based on a novel by the same name by author Brian Aldiss. * Production on Frankenstein Unbound began on June 19th, 1989. Principal photography concluded in August, 1989. * This is the first film directed by Roger Corman in over two decades. * Roger Corman was paid one million dollars to direct Frankenstein Unbound. * The movie was shot in parts of Bergamo, Milan and Bellagio, Italy. IMDB; Frankenstein Unbound (1990); Filming locations. * There are two deleted scenes from this film. One shows a woman's chest being ripped open, and another shows a man's heart being ripped out. In the Japanese laserdisc print of the film, these scenes have been restored. * This is the only known acting work for Matt Cassidy, who plays Boy #1. * Actor Ian Whittaker is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun Facts * Another film that presents a live-action variation of author Mary Shelley is the 1986 quasi-biographical movie, Gothic. In that film, Mary Shelley is portrayed by actress Natasha Richardson. * Actress Catherine Corman is the daughter of director Roger Corman. This is her first work in film. * Actor John Hurt and co-star Michael Hutchence share the same birthday. Hurt was born on January 22nd, 1940 and Hutchence was born in 1960. * Actor Michael Hutchence, who plays Percy Bysshe Shelley in this film, is best known as the former lead singer of the pop band INXS. Hutchence committed suicide by hanging himself in his hotel room on November 22nd, 1997. He was thirty-seven years old. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Frankenstein Unbound at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1990/Films Category:November, 1990/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Roger Corman/Director Category:Roger Corman/Writer Category:F.X. Feeney/Writer Category:Jay Cassidy/Associate producer Category:Roger Corman/Producer Category:Kobi Jaeger/Producer Category:Laura J. Medina/Associate producer Category:Thom Mount/Producer Category:Carl Davis/Composer Category:Armando Nannuzzi/Cinematographer Category:Michael Scott/Cinematographer Category:Mary Bauer/Editor Category:Jay Cassidy/Editor Category:Nick Gillard/Stunt performer